Kasandra
Kasandra Scarlett '''was a character competiting in Endurance. She was labeled as ''The Cruelest Competition'''''. Kasandra received 5th Place. Background Growing up, Kasandra was never a good little girl. In kindergarten, she stole cookies from kids and cheated to win Chutes and Ladders. In the third grade, she stuck thumbtacks on kid's seats. These were just minor things. When Kasandra entered middle school, she acted like she ruled the school. She walked around with her own little posse, just being mean to people. Kasandra's world turned upside down when her parents confronted her about how she was mean to others and signed her up for counseling. Kasandra has since been going to counseling, meeting with her counseler once a month to talk about her attitudes towards others. In high school, Kasandra was still pretty mean to other people. She's trying to be better, but she wonders if she's just a hopeless case. Kasandra joined Endurance by the consent of her counseler to be herself and see where it gets her. Kasandra also wants to win. Chapter Guide In This Is Endurance, Kasandra was sitting with Candice on beach chairs on the ship. She told the camera she was from Jacksonville, Florida and she was going to win no matter what. She was creeped out by Roddy. She and Candice were the first to walk off the boat. She was disgusted by the brick huts with no windows that she would be sleeping in. Kasandra picked the top bunk at the end of the cabin. Candice created a list of who everyone should pick for teams and Kasandra was excited to be picked with Clay. In the challenge, Kasandra was picked for Team Africa with Rainer, who she was upset about, as she wanted to be with Clay. When she found out Cealey messed up the list for teams, she got furious. Sylvia walked up to Kasandra and Rainer while they were talking strategy. She promised Sylvia that her and Clay would return from temple. When it came to picking pieces and grand prize trips, they picked the Courage piece and the The Amazon. When JD mentioned the Samadhi, she was confused. At the end, Clay saw Candice and Kasandra tie their streamers together on their totem poles, and he knocked them down with a rock. In The Samadhi, Kasandra complained about the bunks in the cabins. She called Evelyn a geek when she sassed her. In confessional, she called Charlote annoying. She asked JD what a Samadhi was. During the Samadhi mission, Kasandra and Rainer were going strong. After a while, it was Rainer and Clay in the finals. When Kasandra heard the girls on the beach cheering for Clay, she got furious. She threw her shoe at Clay's face so he'd drop Sylvia. Rainer and Kasandra had won the mission. She was overjoyed when she also found out that her and Rainer would be getting KFC meals. Candice later asked Kasandra who she was giving the Samadhi to. Kasandra answered Team North America. She then saw Evelyn spying on the two girls. Later, Charlote tried to freak Kasandra out by singing songs about pretending. Kasandra and Rainer met up and agreed to give the Samadhi to Charlote and Phineas. At the Samadhi ceremony, Kasandra and Rainer gave the Samadhi to Team Australia. The handicap read that Phineas and Charlote would have three extra knots in their rope, the following day. Kasandra and Rainer then got to go have KFC dinner. JD then put castor oil in the food and Kasandra had to go to the bathroom constantly. When Kasandra and Rainer returned, Kasandra was the victim of Clay's snake prank and she flipped out. In Knotted Up, Cealey asked Kasandra how her night way. Kasandra said it was horrible because she endured snakes, scorpions, jaguars, ninjas, and a silent glass of apple juice. When Kasandra went to take a shower, she walked into the boy's slip and slide. She got knocked into the ocean. In confessional, she said she was getting sick of the island. Kasandra got annoyed when Candice was trying to say something but her lips were on fire. She threw Candice off the dock. In another confessional, she said she should get rid of Charlote because she was wackier than heck. During the temple mission, Kasandra and Rainer went off to a good start, but Kasandra's feet started burning on the hot sand. Rainer yelled at her and they started getting knots untied again. It was Africa, South America, and North America neck and neck for winning the challenge. Africa got passed the finish line first so they won the mission. Rainer tried to persuade Kasandra to send purple up to temple instead of brown, but Kasandra wouldn't let that happen. At the temple ceremony, Kasandra and Rainer sent Phineas and Charlote and Clay and Sylvia up to temple. When Clay and Sylvia returned from the Temple of Fate, Kasandra growled at them. When Kasandra went to bed, she was the victim of another prank. Clay's lobster prank. In To The Flag, Kasandra did not like that Liesl was running around the cabin a lot and chewing on Kasandra's stuff. When Cealey called Kasandra a bug, Kasandra growled. When JD announced the reward for winning the mission that day, Kasandra went ballastic over a spa treatment. Kasandra and Rainer were winning, until Kasandra's flag flew out of her hands in and into the ocean. She and Rainer were then disqualified. Cealey and Jorge won the Samadhi mission for the day. Kasandra complained to Candice about getting the Samadhi. Cealey interrupted the girls and Kasandra and Cealey got in a huge showdown. Apparently, Kasandra also has her own rulebook that her friends must follow, according to Candice, that you can't rhyme. Kasandra then broke into song to Cealey, freaking her out. At the Samadhi ceremony, Kasandra was luckily not given the Samadhi, but her alliance did receive it. Kasandra then had to take a survey. Instead of searching for her own meal, Kasandra got cheez-its instead. She said that the island had enough cheesebrains as it did already, though. When Cealey and Jorge returned from their spa treatment, they gave Kasandra little soaps in the shape of shells, telling her that she needed it. A lot. Kasandra walked away when the other guys wanted to sing. Clay followed her, and they almost kissed. Proving, that they both had feelings for each other. Kasandra pushed Clay in the water a little bit later as a joke. Kasandra was watching Clay when he did something to his foot. In Squeeze Play, Kasandra signed Clay's cast. She sabotaged Kasandra's meal by putting a chameleon in it, but it turned out to be a poisonous chameleon. When JD mentioned karma, everyone stared at Kasandra. Kasandra got past the first round of the mission. Kasandra was dropped out of the second round, though. At the end of the mission, Evelyn won it. Kasandra dumped her lunch by the ocean and seagulls came and attacked her. She asked Clay if the temple was scary. He told Kasandra to always pick wood at the temple. When a thunderstorm struck out, they had the temple ceremony in the girl's cabin. Evelyn and Kermit picked Rainer and Kasandra to go up to temple. When Kasandra told Candice that their alliance was over, Candice called Kasandra an asshole. At the temple, Kasandra and Rainer picked fire for the first round. Fire burns wood, so they won the first round. In the second round, they picked fire again. Fire burns wood, so Candice and Roddy were being sent home. The rest of the gang were at the campfire when Kasandra and Rainer returned. In Water Logged, Kasandra was with the other girls doing yoga, while it was raining. She was confused when Kenyatta's yoga book went missing. During the mission, Kasandra and Cealey were neck and neck when getting their water first. All the teams targeted Kasandra and Rainer's bucket first, while Kasandra focused on Clay and Sylvia's bucket. Rainer fell first, so Rainer and Kasandra did not win the mission. Kasandra clapped when the boys did the reinactment of "Bothering Snape". Sylvia and Kasandra later created a secret alliance. At the Samadhi ceremony, Rainer and Kasandra were not given the Samadhi. Kasandra and Cealey got in a fight later. Kasandra watched the boys' reinactment of "The Vortex" later. In Eruption, Kasandra waited at the big rock for another Samadhi ceremony. She was there to find Rainer lying on the ground, unconcious. Kasandra was worried that she'd lose the mission because Rainer was in the infirmary with his dislocation shoulder bone. Kasandra actually was doing well in the mission, and was the third "team" to let go of the rope. Kasandra was worried that she was going to go to temple when Cealey and Jorge won the temple mission. Kasandra later gave a big speech in confessional that the only reason she played like a jackass was so she could win the game. Kasandra was surprised to hear that Evelyn kissed Rainer. Kasandra already knew she was going temple so she didn't care. Kasandra was watching Rainer with Trudy, before Kasandra was interrupted to go to the temple ceremony. Kasandra was sent up to temple along with Evelyn and Kermit. Kasandra then began eating her "problem cookies" when she was frusterated. Kasandra told Kermit that the temple was like a meadow with bunnies, sarcastically. In the first round at the temple, Kasandra went with her old strategy and picked wood. Fire burns wood, so Europe has won. Then, Rainer returned but Kasandra and Rainer were still sent home. They boarded a helicopter and it flew off. Temple History Trivia *Kasandra's image was drawn by Sprinklemist. *Kasandra and Rainer received no Samadhis. *Kasandra and Rainer were sent up to temple twice, eliminated the second time. *The name Kasandra Scarlett comes from the character Kasandra Scarlet in Clue: Discover the Secrets. *Kasandra sometimes takes on the role of Heather. She is usually less harsh than Heather. *Kasandra's flame earrings were to play as a joke of her being the devil child. *Kasandra's name was originally Cassablanca, and she was going to take on more of a role as a damsal in distress. This was changed when the author wanted a more menacing character. *Kasandra and Clay was originally going to take flight in chapter five, but it was scrapped due to her elimination early in the game. *Kasandra was originally never going to betray Candice, it was going to be the other way around. This was scrapped because it made more sense for the villain to betray the alliance. Category:Endurance Category:Team Africa